


送你一朵纸玫瑰 Send You a Paper Rose

by rachel501



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Minor Distortion in Timeline, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: “这个呢，是庆祝我名义上的曾祖父死掉而戴上的花。——我觉得很开心啊，深夜姐，来庆祝吧，即使是你也有权力庆祝的啊！”“——庆祝从死者之间幸存的我们吧！”终结的炽天使X偶像梦幻祭
Kudos: 2





	送你一朵纸玫瑰 Send You a Paper Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 警告  
> \- 性转拉郎  
> \- 七种茨(あんさんぶるスターズ!)+ 柊深夜(終わりのセラフ)  
> \- 对茨的背景毫无必要的黑深残加笔  
> \- 非cp向  
> \- 拉郎原因见文章结尾

“送你。”

女孩笑眯眯的说。她看起来年纪过分的小，酒色的头发像杂草一样被胡乱的扎在颈后，巴掌大的小脸上蓝莹莹的眼睛闪着光，破破烂烂的绿色迷彩服下延伸出的纤细的手臂上满是擦伤，血色覆盖在布料上，已经变干变硬。七种茨灵巧的将纸花从铁丝网的空隙推了过去。是轻薄雪白的纸花，上面溅了深色的血迹，黏黏糊糊的包裹住花瓣，滞重的垂着。“啊，可能并不怎么好。”她毫无诚意的补充道。

不，其实我很喜欢。深夜在心里想道，不由自主的露出了微笑。“……谢谢你。”她说。她从最开始就弄不懂这女孩是从哪里来的，铁丝网里是人间地狱，可似乎视线的那端也不逞多让。她弯下腰接过纸花，沾染着血污的手指被弄的更脏了一些。她稍微在大腿上擦了擦，小心翼翼的扎进胸口的口袋里。“真好看，”女孩满意的端详了她两眼，对着她身边堆积的残尸扬了扬下巴。“今天也活下来啦？”

“是啊。”她轻声答道，看着女孩动作艰难的将覆盖在伤口上的布料揭开，龇牙咧嘴的吸着凉气。“糟糕的一天？”

“不比你糟糕。”茨随口答道，她将滚到脚边的头骨一脚踢开，转身寻找能用于包扎的草叶。“只是一场爆炸罢了……嘭！”她形容道，“金属探测器没有响，而走在我前面的孩子只是单纯的不幸罢了。”女孩带着厌倦的神色把碎肉从头发上摘了下来掸到一边。

深夜妥协的叹了口气，轻声招呼她过来。“小玫瑰，”她说，从作战服的腰间抽出一张古朴的黄纸，指尖亮起莹莹的光芒。“过来这边。”女孩以茫然神情转过身，紧接着眼睛便亮了起来。“啊！”她说，“是‘那个’东西吗？”茨乖乖的凑近了铁丝网，眼睛亮亮的盯着对方手上的，超乎人类常理想象的东西。深夜紧接着轻声念了两句，轻巧的向对方的伤口一拍，细长的血丝与伤口便像是有无形的绳索一般牵引着合拢。少顷，黄纸便扑扑索索的碎成了纸屑，随着风被吹散了。虽然已经见识过一次了，茨仍旧带着新奇的表情端详自己刚刚还血肉外翻的肩部。“好厉害呀！深夜姐！”她带着纯然的崇拜神情说道。

深夜看着她，这孩子看起来比她小不了多少，却总有种妹妹的亲切感，在这白茫茫的停尸房里，就像是道标一样明亮鲜红。伤势稍微好了些，茨却还是恹恹的。她歪着头，看着深夜身后的尸体。小孩子的身体歪七竖八的叠着，穿着如出一辙的野战服，惨白的肢体下是接近凝结的血潭，反射着近乎不祥的光芒。“今天也是这么结束的吗？”她问道，“现在是你的休息时间？”

“……姑且算是吧。”深夜强迫自己不去看身后的景色，也不愿叫思想顺着那个危险的方向滑落。虽然她的年纪尚且不能彻底理解发生在自己身上的惨剧，却也本能的知道为了保护自己，她决不能深究。“……我活了下来。”她轻轻巧巧的转移了话题，“倒是你，怎么今天弄成这个样子……还有闲心送我花？”

茨扁了扁嘴，神色黯了一黯。“也没什么。”她平平淡淡的说，扬起一个近乎扭曲的微笑。“……走了而已。”

女孩嘟哝的声音几乎叫人听不清楚，深夜却听明白了，她记着女孩的事，往往比记自己的事还要清楚些。“是你那个朋友吗？”她问，“那孩子被接走了？”

“……不是朋友。”茨低低的说道。再抬起头来的时候，眼泪顺着她的下巴颏往下流，眼睛活像是受惊的兔子。她的嘴唇颤抖着，像是强忍着不要哭出声来。“谁，谁和那种人是朋友啊……我只是，我只是、”她说不出话来了，蹲了下来，将头埋在臂弯里闷声哭了出来。

深夜陪着她蹲了下来。多久没有听到有人哭了呢，她已经不记得了。在这里，哭泣是毫无意义的东西。自己上次哭的时候，好像还是刚刚离开父母的时候……明明只有几个月，却好像一辈子那么久了，不，好像比一辈子还要久……明明死了那么多人，可是她们的面孔好像通通都笼罩在烟雾里模糊不清。她近乎出神的望着茨，一瞬间想要透过铁丝网去摸摸她低垂的小脑袋。

哭声渐渐低了下去。茨两眼通红的抬起头，好像知道深夜还在那里，她就会安心。“走、走了也好，”她低声说道，不知道是在解释还是在说服自己，“……她和我不一样。至少在某个地方……还有人等着她回家。我只是……我早就知道，但是我……”

她神色黯然的停住了话，以祈求的眼神望向铁丝网对面的女孩。“深夜姐……好好活下去……好吗？”

深夜浑身一颤，就好像听见了什么外文字符。“我……我不知道。”她轻声回答，幻觉身后的尸体都齐齐的将眼珠子对准了她的后背，倾听她的回答。

——说到底，像这样的活下去，真的存在意义吗？这么想着，她听见自己机械性的张开了嘴唇，单薄而干涩的振动简直像是他人的声音。

“——我会的。”

“……那就好。”

女孩含着泪，对她微微的绽开了一个微笑。

自那之后，她们再也没有见过面。

铁丝网的彼端永远都只有枯黄的杂草在风中摇晃，深夜仍旧在杀人。在宣布结束之前的休息时间中，她抱膝坐在水塔旁，目力所及之处，遥远的山峦起伏。脚边的尸体随意的堆砌着，属于孩子的眼睛空洞的凝望着天空。“小玫瑰。”她对自己说，“……今天，我也活下来了。”她的胸口仍旧插着那支白色的纸花。

人数急剧削减，或许这次选拔之后，这场灾难就会结束了吧。她想道，站起身。水洼映出了少女冰冷的脸颊，她的脸上带着一成不变的温柔微笑，如同是张美丽的面具一般。

她成为了最后的幸存者。

深夜最后一次用带着数字的id刷开后院的大门，别无二致的铁丝网隔绝了天空与世界。她颈间的安全锁已经被取下，从那之后，她就带上了柊的名讳，是大人物的子裔，是需要别人鞠躬低头的存在了。那个女孩果真在铁丝网的另一头。她第一次没穿那件破破烂烂的绿色迷彩服。茨穿着黑色的裙子，臙脂色的长发垂着，脸上半遮着黑色的纱，蓝莹莹的眼睛透过眼镜向她望来，她的胸前别了一支白花。深夜第一次意识到这女孩其实是个漂亮孩子。“深夜姐，”女孩仍旧用着那种满不在乎的口气冲她笑，“我要离开这该死的鬼地方啦。”

深夜也冲她微笑，她不明白自己为什么要微笑，其实，有很多事情她早就不明白了。“我也是。”她用平淡的口气回道，“我赢了。”

……不，其实我输了。我只是，活了下来……不，活了下来或许本身就输了吧。铁丝网对面的女孩不疑有他，满面笑容的为她欢呼。“耶！我知道深夜姐最厉害了！”她说完之后，歪着脑袋思索了片刻。“那，你之后要去到哪里呢？”

“我不知道，”深夜说，颈间空荡荡的触感让她不安的转了转头，“我从来没有想过，我只想活下去。……你呢？”

“突然有人找到我，告诉我，你是某个大人物的唯一血脉，只要和我们合作，接下来有一大笔遗产等着我去继承。”茨带着近乎扭曲的笑意轻声细语的说道，“——基因检测结果出来了，结果确实符合。”

“——深夜姐，你知道吗，曾经的几千个昼夜，我在不停的，不停的祈祷着，神啊，不论谁都好，请带我从这个地狱中离开吧——现在机会确实来了，也确实来自于我的血亲。只可惜这位我从未有机会见到的大人物是个老疯子——不过更好，他是一个死了的老疯子。哈！命运究竟开了一个何等残酷的玩笑啊！”

“……很愤怒吗？”她轻声问。

“愤怒？不，怎么会！我，不，在下，很高兴来着，不如说高兴的要发疯了，倘若这个世界真的存在蜘蛛丝，那就只有这一刻了吧？就算下地狱，在下也要把大家也拖下去才行啊！”

少女带着近乎疯狂的笑意大声宣告道，可她明明是笑着的，却好像要流下泪来了。

深夜突然伸出食指，穿过了铁丝网。茨愣着了，还未说出口的狂言消散在了空中。她也学着伸出了食指，勾住了对方的手指。女孩的手指修长，指节处有着硬硬的茧。她们两个谁都好，手都无法称之为细腻柔软。

“……一直以来，谢谢你，小玫瑰。”她微笑着轻声说道。女孩愣住了，怔怔的望着她的脸。

“……深夜姐，你没在笑。”茨脱口而出。

“……？”

“就是说啊，你没在笑啊。”茨说道，“深夜姐，……你的眼睛里面好冷啊。”

深夜茫然的眨了眨眼睛。不明白，她在说什么呢？不明白。……不明白。茨不自觉的向前踏了半步，手指被铁丝网给割出了血。她嘶了一声，收回手指，手足无措的，对着身上面料柔软的西装不知道该往哪里抹。明明受过很多伤，茨还是很怕痛，深夜想。自己明明以前也是那样的，后来才发现其实痛是好事，能感觉到痛，就说明自己仍旧活着。

七种茨红着眼睛，像对待迷彩服一样抬起西装袖子胡乱的抹了抹眼睛，然后将胸口的白花取了出来，小心翼翼的通过铁丝网递给深夜，啊，现在是柊深夜了。

“……为什么？”

她问。

“我之前，不是有个教官吗？……那孩子，是个幸福的笨蛋。我曾经这么和她说来着，如果找不到能够带进棺材里的东西，我一定拼尽最后一口气的活着……哎呀，听起来好像我会长命百岁一样喔？”

“但是啊，深夜姐，不是在下，而是我本人很喜欢你。你和教官殿不一样，和他们也不一样。你是个非常，非常强大的女孩子。如果是你的话，或许能够……”

七种茨抬起沾着泪水的面颊，满面笑容这样对她说道，她的笑容恭顺而张狂。茨的氛围变了。深夜迟钝的意识到，野蛮生长的玫瑰散发出无与伦比的甜腻花香。可是明明那双眼睛没有变，仍旧像是数年前她第一次将沾满鲜血的纸花透过铁丝网递给她一般肆意。

“这个呢，是庆祝我名义上的曾祖父死掉而戴上的花。——我觉得很开心啊，深夜姐，来庆祝吧，即使是你也有权力庆祝的啊！”

“——庆祝从死者之间幸存的我们吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> \- 从幼时便被家人丢弃，在近乎战场之地挣扎存活的孩子们。←发现自推都有这样的共同点，然后试着假设了一下相处，结果意外还挺合适的……  
> \- 因为是拉郎，所以没有打作品tag  
> \- 本来性转把名字也转了的，发现更雷了，就转回来了（……）反正不转也不影响阅读就是了。


End file.
